The Forty Businesses of Misery
by Jawshy
Summary: A hopeless relationship. A cheating boyfriend. A supportive best friend. A broken heart. How can you fix the person you're in love with when they're with someone else? PrUK, ex-USUK, boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. T for suggested mature themes. Song-fic.


_**This IS a song fic, but don't worry, it has a plot to it, it's not completely pointless! Making an AMV was too much time and effort, so I made a love triangle plot to "Misery Business" by Paramore.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Prussia: Jawshy does NOT own Paramore nor APH, he's too unawesome for that!**_  
_**Hey! I'm not unawesome, be nice. ;_;**_  
_**Prussia: Fine. You're slightly awesome. SLIGHTLY.**_  
_**Thank you. 3**_

* * *

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top._

He watched as green eyes stared into blue. Their hands were entwined and they were staring lovingly into eachother's eyes. Gilbert sighed, and turned away. There was no way in hell he was going to get his true love to notice him. All the Brit seemed to do is dote over Alfred. "I'm in the business of misery, it seems..." Whispered the albino to himself.

_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._

Alfred walked past Gilbert, shoving past his shoulder roughly. Around him, a few guys stared in adoration. Gilbert scowled and let out a small snarl.

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

Gilbert sat down at the school cafeteria and caught Arthur staring at him. He looked him in the eye, and the Brit blushed and turned away. The red-eyed man wore his trademark smirk.

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

Alfred leaned in and kissed Arthur, unaware of the third prescence. Gilbert growled lowly and mumbled to himself, before storming off.

_I waited eight long months,_

Gilbert sighed, recollecting the past several months. Alfred and Arthur sure have been going strong, but what was he suppossed to do? He knew Alfred was cheating on him, and everytime he was caught, the bushy-browed lad came running to the albino for support.

_She finally set him free._

Arthur turned up at Gilbert's door, puffy eyed with tears streaming down his face. Gilbert looked shocked and opened his arms, ready for an embrace. The smaller man almost leapt into his arms and managed to make out, "He broke up with me..."

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

The next day Gilbert confessed to him, and told him he liked him. He smiled shyly and replied that he liked him back, but didn't want to rush into things.

_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_

Two weeks later, Gilbert held his hand as they walked down the park. He closed his eyes, admiring the beauty of the park, while the albino kept his open, admiring Arthur's beauty in itself.

_She's got it out for me,_

They turned a corner, and Gilbert noticed Alfred sitting on a bench, he glared up at them both.

_But I wear the biggest smile._

Gilbert flashed his trademark smirk at him, with a short "Kesesese~" before promptly putting his arm around Arthur's waist and walking off, away from Alfred.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag._

Gilbert sat down at a cafe, and laughed with his boyfriend. He took a spoonful of his ice cream and fed it to Arthur, almost coincidentally as Alfred walked in.

_But I got him where I want him now._

He smirked and pulled Arthur into a hug. He really had him where he wanted him now.

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

Gilbert didn't even notice Alfred glowering at them both from the cafe queue, he just continued his affection with his boyfriend.

_To steal it all away from you now._

When he finally did look up, he burst out laughing, pointing at Alfred. Arthur soon joined in, and he stormed out, embarrassed.

_But God does it feel so good,_

Gilbert stood up and left with Arthur, arm in arm. They walked out of the cafe.

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

Before getting into Gilbert's car, he leaned over and kissed the Brit.

_And if you could then you know you would._

Suddenly, Alfred ran over and pushed Gilbert out of the way, and instead kissed Arthur...  
Only to find it was his own thoughts leading into fantasy.

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

Gilbert's teeth seemed to let out a sparkle as he smiled at Arthur.

_It just feels so good._

The sparkle almost blinded Alfred, and he stalked off, away from the Cafe and the carpark, pretty pissed off.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

Alfred tried begging for Arthur back through text, however, Arthur soon blocked his number, sick of the harrassment. He had given Alfred way too many chances to give it all up now and go back to him.

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

Later that night, Gilbert and Arthur walked into their favourite nightclub, only to find Alfred stripping in between Ivan Braginski and Francis Bonnefroy. They were both all over him. Gilbert snickered, "Whore." They both left and went to a different club.

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

A flashback comes up in Gilbert's mind when him and Alfred were supposedly 'forgiving' eachother and on okay terms.

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._

He let out a small laugh as he realized how far down the drain that's gone. he hated Alfred's guts.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

Francis Bonnefroy walked down the school corridor, attracting many glances and woos. Gilbert just rolled his eyes, realizing who it reminded him of.

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want,_

Arthur remembered the first day he met Alfred. He claimed to be a 'virgin' and wanted to make his 'first time' special. So much for that.

_And what they like, "It's easy if you do it right."_

Alfred Jones smirked as he found his new victim, Ludwig Beilschmid.

_Well I refuse, I refuse, __**I refuse!**_

Gilbert glared death at Alfred, there was no way he was going to take his bruder to the dark side! He walked over and punched him in the face before he could get too close to Ludwig. Alfred literally flew across the room.

Ludwig gasped, "Bruder, what the hell?!"

Gilbert just smiled, "I'm just lookin' out for ya, Luddy. I'd hate for you to be infutiated with this manwhore."

Alfred picked up what was left of his pride and stormed off, leaving a confused German, and a victorious Prussian.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true,_

Gilbert woke up next to Arthur, and they both smiled at eachother, sleepily. The albino stroked the blonde's hair and asked, "Did you have a nice dream?"

Arthur just kept smiling, "I don't need dreams when my dreams are reality."

_Not one of them involving you!_

Gilbert looked puzzled, "Oh?"

Arthur then added on, "And I'm glad _HE'S_ not in this dream-like reality."

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true,_

Gilbert smirked, "Don't worry, I'd say I agree with you on that."

"Oh?..." Arthur questioned.

_Not one of them involving..._

"He'll never be in our reality when our dreams come true, because he's a nightmare, Artie."

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

Gilbert walked out of his dorm room, meeting Arthur down the hall. He leaned over and kissed his forehead, Alfred glaring daggers into the back of his head.

_But I got him where I want him now._

The Brit blushed fiercely, "H-Hey, n-not in front of p-people..."

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag,_

Gilbert still didn't care there were people about and whispered into his ear, "But you know you'd rather be 'taken' in public..."

_To steal it all away from you now._

Arthur shuddered at Gilbert's mouth around the shell of his ear, and pushed him slightly, lightly punching him in the arm, "You git! Don't be so sexual with me in public!"

_But God does it feel so good,_

The whole corridor seemed to stop, and Gilbert swore he saw Elizaveta drooling. Arthur's face lit up like a tomato, and Alfred looked horrified.

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now._

Arthur took the Prussian's hand and started to drag him away.

_And if you could then you know you would._

Alfred was about to reach out, but decided against it.

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

Before the albino was out of sight, he turned his head in Alfred's direction.

_It just feels so good!..._

He winked, and flashed a toothy smile, and then stuck his middle finger up. Alfred sighed, and dropped his shoulders, standing there, mortified that he lost Arthur to such a jerk like Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

_**Alright, this was random as hell, but I needed to do SOMETHING. My computer's broke right now, so I'm forced to use my gaming computer which has no writing on it. I'm going to have to wait until my laptop is fixed to continue The German Exchange, sorry guys. :c Enjoy this, and maybe some more oneshots.**_


End file.
